


For Your Entertainment

by gonnaflynow



Series: Bottom Erwin Adventures [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Voyeurism, bottom erwin, erumike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to be my whore tonight, Erwin,” said Mike, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “and you’re gonna have the whole world watching.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

Just past midnight on a cool spring evening in Los Angeles, Erwin Smith and Mike Zacharias tumbled into their condo after an exhausting charity ball. Being two of the biggest up-and-coming stars in the industry, the hosts had insisted (“charmingly threatened, more like,” Mike had groaned) on their presence, claiming that the mere sight of them would bring funding to impoverished children in cascades.

Now free from the obligation, the twinkling lights of the city were their only aid to removing what was, in their opinion, far too many clothes.

“God, I thought we would never get out of there,” Erwin moaned. Mike backed him up against the wall, sucking a large, dark mark into his neck as the top buttons of his shirt were wrenched open. “Hey, would you watch it? I’ve got an interview tomorrow afternoon and I can’t show up with a string of bites on my neck.”

“You know? I don’t think I care.” Mike licked his way up Erwin’s neck and latched onto his earlobe, worrying it with his teeth while his tongue moved to flick the spot behind it. “I’m going to have you every which way tonight if I have to tie you up to get what I want.”

“Maybe you’ll just have to do that, then,” Erwin winked, grinding his crotch into the Mike’s leg.

“That can be arranged,” he growled. With a short tug on his silk tie, Erwin crashed into him, molding to the shape of Mike’s body in a flush line. “But I have other plans for you first.”

“And here I thought this was going to be another half-drunk wall fuck,” Erwin laughed, the blooming color high in his cheeks belying his nonchalant words. He was abruptly cut off when Mike tightened his tie with a flick of the wrist. 

“This is going to be so much more than a half-drunk wall fuck, Erwin,” said Mike, voice hot and deep over Erwin’s ear. He felt Erwin shiver beneath him, delightfully responsive even under the haze of champagne.

“Then tell me, Mike,” Erwin whispered, lowering his voice to match Mike’s dangerous tone, “what _is_ this going to be?”

“You’re going to be my whore tonight, Erwin,” said Mike, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “and you’re gonna have the whole world watching.”

The initial shock on Erwin’s face quickly switched to lust, pupils blowing wide in the moonlit hallway as he rapidly searched Mike’s face for a quirked eyebrow, a lopsided lift to the mouth, anything that would reveal what he might be planning.

“I think I can agree to that,” he said, mouth going dry.

“That’s what I hoped you would say,” Mike grinned. “Now, you know this doesn’t leave the flat.” He could see the question rising in Erwin’s eyes, and he decided to stop it before the doubts overwhelmed either of them. 

“Yes,” Erwin said quietly, blushing more hotly as Mike’s gaze pierced through him.

“Good.” Mike nodded, satisfied. “Now, come with me. Lose the attitude – I’m giving the orders tonight – but keep your suit on. I get to savor the pleasure of ripping that off you piece by piece.” Erwin swallowed quietly and gave a curt nod, following close behind Mike as he led the way to the bedroom and grabbed an old video camera from a drawer along the way. He smirked as he detected a wave of arousal rolling off of Erwin – savory, heady, and full of anticipation – when he brought out the camera. Mike was hoping beyond all odds that it was charged and had memory to spare, because he wanted to use it as more than a passive prop: what happened tonight was something he wanted both of them to remember in the morning and in the days past that. More importantly, he felt like it would push his relationship with Erwin into the long-term. He was tired of feeling like he had to compete with every man’s wandering eye and every woman’s fluttering touch, and sick of fielding the ill-concealed passes at his man, _his_ man, during every gala, festival, and afterparty. Tonight was one straw too many. His blood was boiling.

 _This will do it_ , Mike thought, teeth digging into his bottom lip. _He is mine. I am claiming him, from this moment on. And I’m going to make sure he enjoys it._

With a playful smack to the rear, he got Erwin the rest of the way into the bedroom and closed the door, crowding him against it and crushing their mouths together aggressively. Erwin melted against him, resistance fleeing his body at the first swipe of Mike’s skilled tongue.

“Wait here,” Mike growled, “and get your shoes and socks off while I set this up.” Erwin broke away from Mike’s mouth with a choked-off gasp and did as he was told, chucking the offending items into the corner of the room as Mike quickly flipped the camera on (to his relief, the battery was nearly full) and set it up on a high ledge of the bookshelf against the wall.

Mike quietly called Erwin’s name, beckoning him with a promising crook of his finger. Erwin swallowed and obeyed the command, slowly, and stopped short to hover just out of reach of the bed and worry his bottom lip. Mike could tell that he wanted to play the part of the innocent, eager-to-please young man, and tonight, he was more than happy to oblige. With a lusty snarl, he grabbed Erwin’s tie and hurled him on the bed, quickly clambering on top of him and pinning both hands above his head using only one of his own. Erwin’s mouth, his cupid’s bow stretched into a perfect O of surprise, looked far too tempting, and Mike decided to give into his urges and capture his lips once again. He silently reveled in Erwin’s already-mussed hair, such a contrast from his standard put-together persona: something for Mike and Mike alone. A thrill ran through his gut when he remembered he would get to live it over again as many times as he wished.

Starting to get impatient, Mike wrangled himself and Erwin into a sitting position, stripping him of his suit jacket with a flourish of the wrist and dropping it off the side of the bed as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt one by one. With each uncovered inch of skin, Mike left a kiss or a bite, sometimes using his tongue to soothe the sting, other times ignoring it and searching out a new spot to keep Erwin’s attention focused on the sensations. Erwin had already begun to unravel underneath him, a faint blush evident on his pale cheeks the more Mike explored him. When he thought Mike wasn’t looking, his gaze wandered towards the video camera, the red light an unchanging point to focus on as he tried to control his breathing and steadily growing arousal.

“Let go, Erwin,” Mike murmured, tongue flicking out to encircle a nipple. “Don’t hold back on me. I know you are.” He gave it a quick bite, prompting a soft yelp in return. “I love hearing you, you know I do… sing for me.” Mike moved his mouth to the other nipple, a finger playing in the residual wetness of the first, and Erwin finally allowed himself a soft whine.

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you,” he rumbled, sucking hard on the nub before leading up his chest with a trail of wet kisses. Erwin bent his head down to stop Mike’s assault on his collarbone and tempt him towards his lips. Instead, Mike snickered and pulled away only to sit back on his haunches and observe from a distance.

“What a picture you make. Eager,” he observed, loosening the knot of his own tie and slipping the top three buttons free. “I think this is the part where I follow up on my earlier offer.”

“That being…?” Erwin asked, holding his breath.

Mike slipped his tie free from his shirt and wound it halfway around one hand, pulling the end taut with the other.

“Oh,” Erwin whispered.

“Back up,” Mike ordered, advancing, “and leave your hands where I can see them.” Erwin nodded, blue eyes shining with excitement in the dim light, and he scuttled backwards to rest against the headboard, hands fisted lightly in the sheets. With a lunge, Mike seized Erwin’s lips, giving him the perfect distraction as he brought Erwin’s wrists together and looped the tie around them twice. He was quick to secure them to a large metal ring centered on the wall over the bed, conveniently masquerading as a decorative ancient door pull should anyone inquire as to its true purpose. Erwin groaned as the muscles in his arms and upper torso were stretched. Mike was unable to keep himself from tracing them with his tongue, following the valleys downward until he reached Erwin’s hip, where he began to suck a dark mark as he slowly palmed Erwin’s stiff cock before removing his suit pants. A small wet spot was already visible on the front of his unfairly tight boxer briefs, and since they had conveniently been soiled already, Mike began to mark the hard ridge of his cock through the fabric with his tongue. Erwin squirmed and moaned eagerly under the attention, unashamedly arching up into Mike’s mouth as he started to give harder, more pointed swipes. Mike spared a glance upward and almost had to stop entirely: the picture of Erwin’s long golden eyelashes fluttering in ecstasy and lips bitten raw to keep the worst of the noises in was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. 

But that just wouldn’t do.

“You should know better than to think I’m giving in that easily,” Mike laughed, climbing up on Erwin and seating himself right over his cock. He ground their hips together as he moved forward to suck on Erwin’s jaw, fingers finding their way to hardened nipples and pinching until Erwin cried and bucked up into the touches.

“Mike,” Erwin rasped. “Mike, please.”

“Please what?” said Mike, grinning into Erwin’s neck and imprinting the scent of his sweat into memory another time over.

“I need your hands, your mouth, anything,” he whined, rubbing their erections together as best he could with his hands tied.

“Need them where?”

Mike felt Erwin’s skin heat up this time, not even needing the visual cue.

“You know where!” he hissed.

“Say it, then, if you want it so badly,” Mike smiled, nibbling at Erwin’s earlobe gently and letting his breath wash over his ear. Erwin gave a delightful shiver, arching his chest into Mike’s and glancing in the other direction from embarrassment.

“Mike, please touch my cock,” he whispered, scrunching in on himself.

“Good,” Mike murmured, tugging Erwin’s briefs off as he trailed back down his chest. He inhaled deeply when he got to the nest of coarse curls at the base, reveling silently in the intoxicating scent of Erwin’s musk, before offering a tentative lick along the shaft. A small bead of precum had already begun to well up at the tip, and Mike wasted no time in sucking it off with a lewd pop.

With a long glance up Erwin’s toned body, Mike could tell that the champagne was having more of an effect than he initially thought. Gone were Erwin’s usual inhibitions, the reluctance to let his guard drop even in an intimate situation like this. Even at the peak of the moment, Mike sensed that Erwin was never able to truly let go and enjoy himself. Now, for whatever combination of reasons, Mike came to the realization that this was the most responsive he’d seen his partner yet. An idea buzzed to life as he took the head of Erwin’s cock in his mouth. He wanted to see how far Erwin was willing to go tonight, even if some of that came at the expense of his own pleasure.

A deep groan signaled to Erwin that all of his length now sat in Mike’s throat. Erwin began to shake as Mike hollowed his cheeks and sucked, and a pang surfaced in his chest when he realized that he couldn’t bury his fingers in Mike’s soft hair and encourage him further. 

By the time Mike deemed Erwin warmed up enough to sneak a finger back to his ass, he had reduced Erwin to a panting, flushed wreck. It only took a few teasing rubs around the tight muscle before Erwin was coming undone in his mouth, wave after wave of cum pooling in Mike’s mouth as he politely swallowed and worked Erwin through the aftershocks. He looked nearly on the verge of collapse when Mike finally pulled off his softening cock with a shit-eating grin. 

“I hope that isn’t all you’ve got for me,” he snorted. “You’ve gotten what you wanted, now. It’s my turn, sweetheart.”

“We’re going to…?” Erwin paused in the middle of the question to let his alcohol-addled mind catch up to Mike’s plans.

“ _You’re_ going to. At least another two times before I’m done with you.” Mike let the information sink in with a growing bubble of glee in his stomach as Erwin’s face contorted from shock to exhaustion to a fresh burst of energy and lust. “Ready for round two?”

“If you’ll give me a minute to catch my breath I will be.”

“One, two, three… sixty, fuck it, I don’t feel like waiting.” Without further preamble – and thanks to the long length of the tie – Mike flipped Erwin over on his stomach with a grunt. His undignified squeal was muffled by the pillows and the comforter, ass shoved up in the air from the abrupt landing; Mike grabbed it with both hands and spread Erwin open wide. The position shielded him from Mike’s greedy grin as he licked a long stripe up his taint and dipped into his pink, fluttering hole, tongue undulating in a circular rhythm. It didn’t take much more until Erwin’s thighs started quivering from the overstimulation in his ass, and until he was panting a steady litany of Mike’s name towards the wall. Mike’s cock throbbed uncomfortably in the tight confines of his trousers at the erotic picture that Erwin made.

Through the fog of alcohol and lust, he dimly noted that he was looking forward to watching this part on the video later.

The moment Erwin’s moans started to die down, Mike slipped his pointer finger in alongside his tongue, reaching deep inside to tease the area around Erwin’s prostate. This time when Erwin yelped, it wasn’t from overstimulation but from surprise. Sure enough, to Mike’s delight, a quick brush between Erwin’s legs revealed a hardening cock. He added a second spit-coated finger and picked up the pace, scissoring his fingers and twisting them this way and that. When Erwin had adequately adjusted and started wiggling his ass for more, Mike was more than happy to oblige, retracting his tongue and adding a third finger in its place.

“I love your fingers,” Erwin panted, spine curving towards the bed. “Thick… god, you make me feel so full…”

“Glad to hear it,” Mike hummed, teasing the base of Erwin’s balls with the tip of his tongue. “But I bet you want something thicker, don’t you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Erwin breathed.

“You’re going to have to work your way up to it, you know,” said Mike. “I want you to cum again before I give you my cock. Can you do that for me, Erwin?” 

“I… again? I think…” Erwin broke off to chew the inside of his mouth when Mike’s pinky finger began to slip inside of him.  

“Come on, baby,” Mike crooned, leaving a string of bites up the inside of Erwin’s cheek. “Look how well you’re taking my fingers. You’ve got such a greedy ass. I know you want something more satisfying than this, something that’ll stretch you out til you’re about to break. I know you like it rough. I can’t wait to give it to you.” He left a twin trail of bites down Erwin’s right cheek, slipping his tongue in between his legs to lap at his balls. “I bet I don’t even have to touch you this time to make you cum. Bet I can make you cum just from this.” Mike spread his fingers wide, covering as much area as possible before sliding them all directly into his prostate with a soft grunt. Erwin flinched and let out a strained cry through his teeth, hips canting backwards and softly grinding on Mike’s hand in an invitation for more. 

“That’s right, you can take it,” growled Mike. “Come for me, Erwin. I want to see you unravel.” With a stinging bite to the inside of his left thigh, Erwin fell over the edge for the second time that night, cum spurting in thick ropes on his stomach and dripping onto the bedcovers as he shook and swore, completely incoherent. Mike flicked his tongue around Erwin’s stretched hole while he rode out the wave. When Erwin had come down from his high, Mike carefully flipped him chest up once more, avoiding placing him on the dirty part of the sheets.

“You’re so good for me, Erwin,” he purred, cupping his jaw and bringing their lips together softly. “And now I’m going to give you what you asked for.” 

“Why can’t I help?” Erwin whined sleepily, arching limply off the bed before being tugged back by the wrist restraints. “Let me suck you off, something—”

“The only prep I needed was getting you ready,” said Mike, a glint in his eye. “There’s nothing for you to do. Just sit back and enjoy.” With a short passionate kiss, Mike hopped off the bed to shed his own clothing and returned a few seconds later with a bottle of lube and a condom, which he wasted no time in rolling onto his fully hard cock.

“Mike, no. Take that off,” Erwin grunted, gesturing with his chin to the condom.

“Erwin?”

“I want to feel you with nothing between us. And besides, it’s not like we’re fucking around town,” he said gruffly, a roguish grin blooming on his handsome features. 

“If that’s what you want,” Mike nodded, rolling the condom off again and dropping it and the wrapper on the side table. 

“I do,” Erwin affirmed, half to Mike and half to the red light of the camera. The blue of his eyes was quickly swallowed by black as Mike climbed atop him, lube in hand. 

“Gonna make sure you feel this,” Mike muttered, slicking up his cock and painting a small ring of lube around Erwin’s stretched hole. “Ready?” A small cant of Erwin’s hips was all he needed, a soft whine spilling from his lips and shoving Mike’s self-imposed limits to the far edge of his concerns. With one slow thrust, Mike seated himself, pausing after every inch to let Erwin adjust to the new thickness. When he finally bottomed out, Erwin pushed up to meet him, the planes of his body glistening with sweat and sliding together easily against Mike’s. He paused to gently bite Erwin’s plush lower lip before pulling out and sinking back in, rolling his hips and angling for his prostate. If he was going to wring one more orgasm out of Erwin, he was going to have to take it slow, more to the feeling of making love than anything they had done in a long time. He wanted to love him and own him, unable to choose between the two the moment Erwin grasped blindly for his hand and twined Mike's fingers with his own. 

"Do you know what a beautiful picture you make?" Mike murmured, just loud enough to be picked up by the camera and Erwin. "Trussed up with my tie, flushed and sweating underneath me." He thrust in again, deep. "Perfect."

"Same goes for you," Erwin panted, a small slip of a smile on his face. "Will you kiss me?"

How could Mike say no to that? With another jerk and roll of his hips, he arched over Erwin's torso, taking a nipple in his mouth and biting just enough to hurt before moving to the line of his jaw and repeating the process. Erwin uttered a loud cry, quickly swallowed by Mike’s mouth. Mike felt legs clench tightly around his lower back as Erwin tried to pull him in closer, plunder his mouth more deeply. His hair fell further out of place with each movement of Mike’s hips, now falling gently over his eyelashes, and when Mike finally broke away from the kiss, his cheeks and the tips of his ears were tinted a glowing rose. 

“Talk to me, Erwin,” said Mike, breathing lightly across his cheekbone. “Tell me who you belong to.” His tongue lashed out to tease the skin behind Erwin’s left ear, a spot that had never failed to get him talking. Erwin pressed his lips together in a tight line, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to resist Mike’s touches, cock throbbing against his abdomen.

“You,” he breathed, heart pounding a quick staccato rhythm that mirrored the man above him. 

"Tell me again. Louder. I want to really hear you." Erwin immediately caught onto the double meaning: Mike meant the camera as much as him. 

"I'm yours, Mike," Erwin moaned, pressing hard against him in a desperate bid for friction. "Now and always."

"God," Mike rumbled under his breath. "What else are you, Erwin?" He reached down and grabbed his cock hard in his fist, a hint. 

"I...I'm a filthy whore, I'll do anything you want me to—"

"You're _my_ filthy whore," Mike corrected, slamming in hard against Erwin's prostate to make sure it would be remembered.

"Mike, I'm close," Erwin whimpered, tears starting to prick at his eyes on the verge of his third orgasm of the night. 

Mike's hand tightened further around Erwin's cock. "Oh no. You don't get to cum until I'm done using you." Erwin's eyes widened, gleaming with arousal. Mike felt the length in his hand give a hearty throb. "Mine."

"Mike..." Erwin had started to bite his lower lip so hard Mike feared it might bleed. He finally allowed his mask of domination to slip, losing himself in the smooth sensations of Erwin's ass and tossing his head back to give a long and hard groan. His hands were gripping hard enough to leave definite bruises on Erwin's hips, and he didn't care enough to correct himself. Erwin's hands were clenching and unclenching in the air, desperate for the touch of heated flesh. 

When Mike stooped to bite at Erwin's pink, pebbled nipples, despite the firm grip around his cock, Erwin couldn't hold himself back. With a hoarse cry of Mike's name, a third orgasm ripped through him, coating his own stomach and Mike's in sticky cum. That was all that was needed to pull Mike over the edge with him. The tight muscles clamping down along his length made him shout in surprise, cock pulsing angrily as he filled Erwin's ass with his cum. 

When they both had caught their breath and finished coming down from the aftershocks, Mike reached up to the ring above the headboard with a weary groan, freeing Erwin's wrists with a pull on the tail of the tie. The first thing Erwin did with his newfound freedom was to grab Mike's face and kiss him, sweet and sleepy, tongue swiping lazily across his lips and into his mouth. Mike decided to acquiesce and indulged Erwin for several long minutes before pulling away to wrap his arm around his broad shoulders and pull him close. Erwin's eyes fluttered shut as Mike ran fingers gently through his hair. 

"Mine," Mike whispered happily.

"Yours," Erwin agreed. 

With a soft kiss to the forehead, Mike slid off the bed, arranging Erwin on the pillows so that his neck wouldn't get stiff, and padded towards the camera to shut it off. When he came back with a damp washcloth to wipe Erwin down, he found that his boyfriend had already drifted off to sleep, wrinkles smoothed from his forehead and a satisfied slant to his mouth. Mike laughed softly at the picture he made, wiping his forehead, chest and stomach efficiently before tugging the covers up around him. With a quiet sigh, he slid in behind Erwin, a protective arm around his waist and nose nuzzled at the base of his hairline, their mingled scents and Erwin’s steady breathing lulling him to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [vitaminkae](http://vitamin-kae.tumblr.com) and I had about 15 different song contenders for the title of this fic… some gems include Hold It Against Me, Tonight I’m Fucking You, and Back That Azz Up (the latter as evidenced by my tiny-ass [preview post](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/post/86941874301/uh-oh-im-at-it-again-expect-too-hot-to-handle) for this fic).
> 
> Thanks as always to my number one sexay laday [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com) for betaing my dumb smutz. ;)


End file.
